Class Trip to the Battlefront
by Mitzia
Summary: A class trip gone horribly wrong sends a class of twenty-five students to the afterlife. Scared and confused, Otonashi tries to help them all pass on, but some people will be easier than others. When one student finds out about the immortality, will he use it for good, or will he torment his fellow classmates? And can Otonashi help these poor souls? T for language and violence
1. Yuzuru Otonashi

Otonashi walked around the campus like he usually did. Ever since all of his friends and loved ones passed on, nothing was the same. Nothing was exciting anymore. At least, nothing was exciting until he walked around one day.

Otonashi got a can of his favorite key coffee before roaming around the track field and watched the NPCs run laps. It really brought back memories from his old life in high school.

He continued his walk down a flight of stairs nearby. Otonashi spent most of his time here, thinking about how Kanade was, or where she was for that matter.

Otonashi continued his walk down by the river where he practiced fishing. It gave him comfort – and food. He grabbed his fishing rod that he kept behind a tree and made a line. Yuzuru sat on a big rock close to the river and swung the rod forward.

For a while, there was silence, except for the sound of rushing water. There weren't many fish that swam around, so Otonashi positioned the rod properly against his rock. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back, gazing at the blue sky.

He closed his eyes and remembered the time the battlefront and Kanade fished here. The redhead sighed and nearly fell asleep, but a tug on the line kept him awake.

Otonashi shot up and grabbed the pole from its place and started to reel in his prey. It was really heavy and he was sure the line would break any second now. He spun the reel as fast as he could, but the line broke. He felt a little upset, but whatever it was, was close enough to see.

If Otonashi still had his heart, it would have sank. In the river wasn't a fish, but a bloody body.

Otonashi took off his uniform's jacket and jumped in the river. He grabbed the body by the arm and pulled it towards him. He picked it up bridal style and set it next to the river.

While Otonashi got out, he got a better look at the body. It looked like a boy with wet brown hair that stuck to his lifeless face. His uniform was torn and there were cuts all over his body.

The skilled redhead knew this wasn't a normal death. He began to wonder if this was how some of his friends came to the afterlife. It was gruesome.

Yuzuru laid his dry jacket on the boy and walked upstream. There may have been a chance there were more people like this.

Otonashi was prepared for a few more bodies, but he wasn't prepared for the amount that he saw.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everybody~! This is my 3rd Angel Beats! fanfic (at least I think its the third now) and I really hope it turns out great. I know the first chapter is short, but I kinda wanted to show you what Otonashi has been up to before the main story and after where the anime ended. Each chapter will have a different main character. You'll understand why later. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this series. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Jiro Akiyama

Jiro abruptly sat up on the river bank after regaining consciousness. There was a thickness in his lungs from all the water he inhaled, causing him to gag and vomit it all out.

Jiro finally got all the water out of his lungs and laid back on the hard soil beneath him. He gasped for air as he stared at the sky.

"Where am I?"

Jiro sat up again and looked around him. There are footprints from the river to where he was lying to the riverbank upstream. He saw the jacket on his lap that was drenched with salt water and his blood.

"What happened?"

Jiro lifted the jacket and saw a name on the tag in faded kanji.

"Oto-Otonashi Yu-Yuzuru? Otonashi Yuzuru? Who's that?"

He carefully examined the cloth and he came to the conclusion that it was someone he didn't know that saved him.

Jiro abruptly stood up and wobbled about before catching his step. He clutched the wet jacket to his chest as he followed the fresh footprints.

"Otonashi! Otonashi! Yuzuru Otonashi!" Jiro called out to the unknown man. Maybe he knew what happened to him.

He continued calling out that name until he saw the figure of a teenage boy with orange hair standing in an open space.

"Otonashi!" he called once more. The boy turned to him and Jiro smiled. "Are you Otonashi?" he asked.

Otonashi nodded. "I am. I see you regained consciousness. Are you okay? What happened to you?" Yuzuru asked. Jiro's face went blank.

"I don't know. I can't remember," he mumbled. He walked to Otonashi but stopped when he saw the same thing Otonashi saw.

Bodies. Tons and tons of bodies.

"What the –ah!" Jiro fell to his knees, clutching his wet brown hair and screaming in pain.

"Are you okay?!" Otonashi asked, kneeling down beside the boy he saved.

"It hurts! Otonashi -ah!"

Jiro's head was spinning with images of a bus full of students all happy and cheery one minute and cut into pieces the next – him being one of them.

The screaming stopped and Jiro took short but deep breaths. "Are you okay?" Otonashi asked again. Jiro looked up and nodded.

"I remember everything," he said. Otonashi looked out at the bodies.

"Was it bad?"

"Worse than it looks."

"They're okay, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They'll wake up soon, maybe," Otonashi reassured. He stood up and held out his hand to Jiro. Jiro took it and introduced himself.

"I'm Jiro Akiyama. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. Can you tell me what happened?" Otonashi asked.

Jiro was about to open his mouth, but he was interrupted by a female voice behind him.

"I can tell you everything, Otonashi-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the loooong wait. (^_^"') I was planning all the characters out. From now until Halloween, I'll be updating this and my other ongoing stories a lot more frequently, so be sure to look out for updates!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. Natsumi Chino

"How do you know my name?" Otonashi asked the mysterious girl behind them. She had long, wavy magenta hair and glasses that rested upon her flawless face. Her school uniform had a tore up moss green collar and a matching corn blue skirt.

"It's hard not to know when this one is calling your name like a damsel in distress," she said.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi-san," Jiro mumbled.

"Your name is Natsumi?" Otonashi asked.

"Yes. I'm Natsumi Chino. Looks like we're the only ones awake. I thought other people would wake up after all that racket," the girl said.

"You seem to remember yourself pretty well, Natsumi. What happened? Why are there so many of you all here?" Otonashi asked, wanting to get to the point. The sooner he knew, the sooner he could help.

"An accident occurred while we were on a class trip to Kyoto. We were on our way there when the school bus just flipped over," Natsumi said.

"As real as that sounds, I don't think an overturned bus would cause this," Otonashi said, pointing to the field of bodies.

"You don't know where we turned, Otonashi-kun," she said.

"Where then?"

"We were close to the top of a mountain when we turned over the ledge.

"We fell like a sack of potatoes and we were crushed like that too."

"Were there any survivors?" Otonashi asked. It was a stupid question, judging on the amount of students.

"The bus driver and teachers miraculously made it out better than we did. They left the few other survivors there to die, which they did too," Natsumi said.

"That awful! How can they just leave their students like that?!" Otonashi said.

"It can't be helped. We're all dead now and we can't change the past," she said.

"Natsumi-san! Don't say such things!" Jiro yelled.

"Shut up, Jiro-kun! There's no point in pretending this didn't happen. This is what happened and this is who we are now. Nothing can change that," Natsumi said.

"But you can change your futures," Otonashi said. The two looked at him confused.

"How?" they said in unison.

"You're still living, technically. You're still you, but you're in a different dimension, I guess you could say. We're not on Earth, or Heaven, or Hell. We still have a future. We can make it out of here," he explained.

"What if I don't want to be here?" Natsumi asked.

"Then I can help you resolve your regrets that are keeping you bound to this world and allow you to pass on," Otonashi said.

"Who would want to leave here? It's perfect in this world," an unknown voice said from behind them. None of them like the sound of that voice.


	4. Suzu Inoue

"What do you mean by perfect?" Natsumi asked as everyone turned around to view the mysterious speaker. It was another girl in the same torn uniform as Natsumi. She had moss green hair that just barely touch her knees and narrow magenta eyes that rested behind a barrier of thick rimmed glasses.

"No one dies here. You could do whatever you want without consequences. This is a truly free world!" the girl said.

"Suzu! Everything has consequences! Remember when your father was killed? There were consequences!" Natsumi yelled. Otonashi and Jiro stood silently as Natsumi yelled something completely oblivious to them.

"What happened to her father?" Otonashi asked. Perhaps his death had something to do with Suzu being here. Natsumi sighed as she turned to the red head.

"A few months ago, someone broke into Suzu's house and brutally murdered her father."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! It was all over the news," Jiro said. Natsumi shot daggers at him and he stopped talking.

"The consequences were there when they found the murderer. Suzu, not matter where you are, there are always consequences," Natsumi said. Suzu started laughing maniacally.

"Oh Natsumin. They never found the murderer," she said.

"Yes they did. They took in that guy from Ikebukuro! There was a trial and you were even there!" Natsumi yelled.

"That was only a decoy. That man was as innocent as a newborn baby. I was never caught," Suzu said.

"What do you mean you were never caught? You don't mean that you-" Jiro was the first to put two and two together. Natsumi clutched her fist as she yelled.

"How could you do that?! To your own father too! You monster!" she yelled. She ran towards Suzu, but Otonashi caught her, spinning her around so she was in between him and Jiro.

"People are like flies: disposable. In a few years, everyone will forget about them like how our teachers forgot about us." The air became thick as that statement was said. No one, not even Natsumi, knew what to say next.

"That's not true. What about your family? They'll all miss you a lot," Otonashi said.

It killed him a little inside, knowing that when he died no one was left to care. His sister, Hatsune, the only one who ever cared, was already gone. No one was left for him, but he knew everyone lying in that field and those beside him left some important people behind.

"The only family I have left is already here," Suzu said.

"Hello everyone," another voice said behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Dun dun dun~! Another one appears~! I was originally going to make one person the bad guy, but then I thought two people would be better. Two is better than one after all...hehehe...I'll stop.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
